


The New York Accents

by spacejeep69



Series: Jimmy and The New York Accents [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: MORE steven galaxy stop me pls, jimmy and the new york accents, the beginning of the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: jimmy thinks he can sing better than an original song.





	The New York Accents

**Author's Note:**

> woot
> 
> another part to this odd and random series
> 
> featuring what's the use of feeling
> 
> the first part of that song was... ....

Jimmy sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk, looking out of the window longingly. There were almost five minutes until class let out for the day, but Jimmy was antsy and ready to leave.

He wished some of his friends were in his class. He hated being a first year while everyone else was older, in second or third year (with the exception of Jeff in fourth). At least Pachi was chill, but they didn't hang out too much.

Finally, as if by a miracle, the bell rung and Jimmy sprung from his seat, shrugging at his bewildered teacher as he dashed out of the classroom.

Rushing to Bluebell House and up the stairs, he saw Wallid unlocking the dorm door. "We get a new episode of Steven Galaxy tonight! I'm so excited!" Wallid gushed about his predictions for the episode as he opened the door, Jimmy flying in before Wallid could react.

"I heard there was going to be a new song tonight. I can't wait to hear it."

Jimmy scoffed at his roommate's statement whirling on his heel to face him. "I just hope Steven and Grey are okay. Like, what if the zoo's humans get hostile?" Wallid stifled down a laugh, covering his mouth.

"The zoo humans wouldn't hurt a fly! I bet they don't even know what violence is."

"Stop derailing my argument with facts!" Jimmy sighed overdramatically as he flopped down onto his bed, pretending to look distraught. Wallid huffed as he moved to his bed on the other side of the room, pulling his laptop up from the nightstand that stood between their beds while leaning against the wall.

"When is everyone going to be here again? I'm tired." Wallid looked down to his watch, flinching as the door slammed itself open.

"Now." Jimmy groaned as Wallid giggled sheepishly, Caddy stomping over to Jimmy's bed and laying on top of him.

"Today was exhausting. I might just fall asleep here on you, Jimmy." Jimmy groaned again, rolling to the wall and curling up slightly, moving so his chin rested on Caddy's knee. Caddy pat Jimmy's head, looking at the blank TV screen.

"Ian! Turn the TV on!" Caddy called out to the lanky teen in the doorway, causing him to stop and walk out of the room backwards, Luke taking his place.

"Ooh! Cuddle pile!" Luke happily bounded over and flopped onto Caddy's stomach, making him yelp and gasp for air at the same time. He moved to lean up on the wall and Jimmy's pillow, Caddy begrudgingly lay on one of Luke's legs, Jimmy resting his head on Luke's chest. Wallid flopped onto the bed with a remote in hand, his head in Jimmy's lap and his legs resting across Caddy's side.

"Really? Cuddle pile without me?" Jeff called from the other side of the room, clearly offended.

"Ian, you can come in!" There was a mulled 'No!' from Ian in response, and Jeff sighed for a moment, walking out of the room and dragging him inside. Jeff closed and locked the door behind him, pushing Ian gently to Jimmy's bed.

"Just a minute. I still need to turn the TV on and all that stuff." Wallid pushed one of the buttons on the remote, the screen flashing on.

"What channel is it on?" Wallid looked at Jimmy, getting a mumbled number which he tapped into the keypad. The logo for Animation Network was on, showing ads for some show.

Ian crawled up between Wallid and Luke, crossing his arms in a huff as Jeff sat on the other side of Wallid.

"So what do you guys think is gonna happen?" Jeff looked at everyone, wondering what their theories were.

"Well I think-" "The show said-" "Maybe Coal and-" "What if Mirror shows up-" "Rose Crystal didn't shatter-"

"Woah, guys! Calm down!" Jeff giggled nervously as his shoulders tensed slightly.

"The show is starting. Everyone be quiet." Ian's eyes were focused on the TV, watching as Coal began her start to the theme song.

As the episode wore on, all of the boys' attention was grabbed, hands clasped tightly together and worried whispers during commercials making them so worried and tense. But when Steven and Grey finally made it out of the zoo, they were suddenly in a large pink room with lots of bubbled Rose Crystals.

Jimmy and Wallid gasped, Caddy blinking in confusion and fear, the older three gulping. Blue Opal with her Sodium were standing in the corner, completely unaware of Steven and Grey. Jeff gasped and Luke made a worried grimace, Ian's glare turning more and more unsure by the second.

Yellow Opal with her Sodium had walked in the room, and Wallid made a fake crying noise, entire body tense as he squished Ian and Jeff's hands in his. Jimmy cursed while shaking, clutching onto Luke and Caddy's tightly. Yellow confronted Blue of her obsession with the room and Pink Opal, all while Steven and Grey desperately tried to escape without being noticed.

"Ugh! Sodium! Sing to her! Make her feel better!" Yellow Opal called from the screen, making the six boys look around at each other in confusion. "Ah-! Yes, my opal." Yellow Sodium coughed to get the attention of Blue Sodium. Blue Sodium looked confused for a moment before clearing her own throat.

Both Sodiums began vocalizing, bodies moving with the sound of their high and low tones. Yellow Opal then began singing, making Jimmy scoff in retaliation.

"I could sing better than her! She sounds off pitch and shaky, horribly off beat and her notes don't match the music." Everyone looked to him, clearly shocked by his sudden outburst. "What? Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, I mean... He's not wrong, I guess..." Luke cringed as Yellow Opal's voice hit a high note. Everyone let the song finish, waiting until Steven's Sodium opened the door to the pink room. 

"Well, at least she got better in the end. But I still feel like I could do better." Jimmy snarked about the song up until the episode ended, and Ian was fed up with it by then.

"If you say you can do better then why don't you? Go on. Learn the lyrics, and I expect them to be learned within a week. If you somehow manage to do it, the rest of us will... I dunno, form a band with you or something."

"I can play the drums!" Caddy called out, head springing up from Luke's lap.

"Good for you. Hear that? Caddy can play the drums." Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head, clearly not expecting the reaction he was about to get.

"I can kind of play the guitar..."  
"I can play a mean keytar!"  
"I could be the backup singer..."  
"I still play the drums!"

All eyes turned to Ian, making him falter for a moment.

"Wait, we're not actually going to do this, are we?" Luke and Jeff gave him warning looks. Ian groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I know how to play both an electric and a regular guitar. Happy?" Jimmy nodded and giggled, hugging Ian gratefully.

"What are we even going to be called?"  
"I like Hidden Block."  
"That's the name our club."  
"It still holds up!"  
"But what are people going to think when we have both a band and a club called Hidden Block? Very unoriginal."  
"Okay, Mr. Expert, what's your bright idea?"  
"I was thinking of Mr. Galaxy-"  
"NO. We are not naming our band after the one in Steven Galaxy."  
"Can I offer a name?"  
"Go right ahead, Luke."  
"What if it was called Jimmy and the somethings?"  
"The somethings."  
"No, I mean like one of us could fill in the blank with something really cool! Just take a week to think about it. I'm sure Jimmy will have that song memorized by then, right Jim?"  
"Of course I will. Don't doubt me."  
"I'm not, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> there's one more chapter to this whoops


End file.
